Couples & Cousins
by Tatertat
Summary: "This week is going to be interesting." When Austin's cousins come to visit things flip upside down at Sonic Boom. New couples are established, insecurities are let out and a big summer ball is in place. Can the gang manage to smoothly get through the week? And will also finally have the guts to the say those three special words to Ally with his family & friends by his side.


**Hello! It's Tatertat here! So I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while... But now I want to try it out again! So… this story was originally written for a FF contest. I made it to the last round which is successfully enough for me.**

**So, if you have read it before please don't spoil it for the other readers who haven't. But I really you guys enjoy the story.**

**And I know what you are thinking…**

**Austin & Ally and R5 in the same story, that is just too confusing. Because trust me… I feel that way sometimes. But just give the story a chance. If you don't like you don't have to read it. I'm not offended by it at all.**

**Almost forgot here are some notes you need to know before reading the story…**

**Auslly is a confirmed couple in this story \(^0^)/**

**Andrew is played by (or you can imagine him as…) Ellington Ratliff**

**Andrea by Rydel Lynch**

**Anthony by Riker Lynch**

**Aaron by Rocky Lynch**

**And Andre by Ryland Lynch**

**Okay… I'm writing WAY too much so let's begin with the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Everyone walked back into Sonic Boom laughing. The usual gang, their new friend/employee and Austin's band came in happily. "That was so much fun." Ally says as she closes the door for everyone. "Well, you guys all had dates you actually could relate to." said Sierra, the newest employee of Sonic Boom that quickly became close to the gang, more like a little sister to them. "Hey!" the drummer of Austin's band, Andrew _(Eli)_ said. "You are great Andrew, but I'm fourteen and you are like twenty." Everyone laughs at her statement, Andrew just shrugs. "Hey, everyone had a date, but you two! We had no choice but to pair you together." Austin yells while putting his hands up. The band other than Andrew says their goodbyes before closing the door. Sierra counts up the total for the work day, Austin & Ally cuddled on the piano. Trish & Dez are saying goodbye to Carrie & Jace at the door. Ally notice Andrew sitting on the bench near the door by himself. She gets up, causing Austin to pout and walks over to him.

"What's wrong Andrew?" She sits down as she hears his reply. "Oh, it's nothing Ally. It's just I haven't met that one girl I can truly care about you know…" Ally moves next to him and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry! I bet you will find that girl sooner than you think." Sierra looks at the two before walking to Austin who is playing random notes on the piano. "I'm surprised you aren't jealous right now. You are the type to get mad if a guy looks at Ally for more than two seconds." Austin just laughs and shakes his head. "Nah, Andrew's cool. I know he won't make a move on Ally. Plus, he knows I will shatter him into a thousand pieces." Sierra laughs. "Also, I have a lot on my mind. Like how my cousins are coming tomorrow." "Oh, yeah" Dez says as he enters back in the store alongside Trish. "I can't wait to see them. They haven't visited in 6 years!" Ally & Andrew and walk over to where the rest of the gang was. "I can't wait to meet them." Ally says as she sits back on the piano bench with Austin. He puts his arms around her before speaking again. "And I can't wait for them to meet you." The rest all awe at the moment they shared. Austin & Ally, who has been dating for what will soon a year (a week to be exact), move in for a kiss.

"Do I have to get the water gun again?" Austin & Ally separate quickly. Sierra has to use the water gun on them numerous times to get them to stop their make out session in the store and she doesn't use it lightly. "Austin, can you drive me home?" Sierra asked as she got her stuff from the back of the counter. Austin nodded. "Just let me get my keys." Ally stops him from getting up. "I'll get them for you. You are driving me home as well, remember." Austin kisses her cheek thanking her and Ally heads upstairs as soon as the door closes. The four remaining people in the room stared at Austin. "Wait." "So…when are going to tell Ally?" Andrew said. "Tell her what?" Austin looks confused at the group. "I love you duh!" Trish says to Austin like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Austin sighed. "I do love her. And I am playing on telling her at the Starr Records Summer Ball, the same night as our anniversary, but you can't tell her okay." The rest of the gang squeals quietly knowing that Ally was just upstairs. "My teenage boss is growing up so fast." Andrew says as he wipes a fake tear. Everyone laughs at Andrew while Austin blushes. Ally comes downstairs with Austin's keys. "Ready to go!" Ally says with her stuff in her other hand. Everyone leaves the store heading for the own rides. Ally is the last one to leave. She closes up the shop and heads w/ Austin & Ally. In the distance, you can hear Sierra. "Can you guys wait in till after you drop me off to do that?"

**The Next Day**

Sonic Boon was as it usually was. Dez and Trish were arguing over something stupid. Sierra was working the register, and Austin & Ally were rehearsing alongside Austin's band. Soon four individuals walked into the store. "AUSTIN!" Austin stopped what he was doing and ran to hug his four crazy cousins. "Guys, I missed you!" Everyone walked over near the family. Austin turned back to his friends to introduce them. "Okay, guys! These are my cousins, Anthony (Riker), Aaron (Rocky), Andrea (Rydel), and Andre(Ryland). My family loves the "A" theme. Everyone waves at them. Andrew just stares at Andrea. "Oh and guys, these are best friends. Trish, Sierra, and Dez, my band, and…" he grabs Ally's hand and brings her closer to the family. "This is my amazing girlfriend, Ally Dawson." Everyone says hi to one another. "So this is the famous Ally you go on and on about." Aaron says as he glides over to Austin & Ally. "Yep, I'm Ally." Ally puts out his hand to shake. "Ally, if you gonna be a part of the family one day, you got learn that we don't shake hands, we hug! Aaron & Anthony hugged Ally causing her to giggle a bit. "She fits right in." Anthony says after letting go of Ally.

Andrew slowly makes his way towards Andrea. "Well hello there." She smiles shyly at him. "Hello." She replies back. Trish, Sierra & Andre watch from the counter. "Is she always that shy?" Sierra ask him. "No, that's what is so weird about it. It like she….likes him or something." Trish & Sierra look at each other and squeal. "Andrew is trying to flirt with her. EEP!" Trish says. "Sierra taps Ally's shoulder. Austin had taken Aaron & Anthony to the practice room, so Andrea's overprotective brothers were out the room. Andre didn't really care being the youngest. "Look at Andrew." Sierra said to Ally. Ally glances over at Andrew who was nervously flirting with Andrea. "Aww!" Ally said.

"This week is going to be interesting." Andre said looking at them. The rest of group nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Im back! And there is more fluff to come but also some drama too! I will give you two words that describe it.. "They WHAT?" Plus due to the fact that I have finished every chapter already… updates will be much quicker than most stories. <strong>

**Plus, I will be replying to reviews so leave one or tweet me justadisneyteen! I will TRY to reply to all!**


End file.
